Jealousy
by Turducken
Summary: How long can Natsuki endure Shizuru's flirtations with others?


"_Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment" -Anonymous_

**Jealousy**

Stop gritting your teeth. Count to ten (one hundred if necessary). Unclench your fists, and observe the situation. Do not jump to conclusions. Keep stroke level as low as possible, and approach. These are the rules Natsuki Kuga had become accustomed to when dealing with the leeches that so greedily attached themselves to the side of a certain kyoto born beauty. _'They're only doing this because she's so popular. What do they really know about her? Nothing, that's what. It's disgusting.' _

Still, Natuski kept her rules in place and approached Shizuru as though she were a goldfish entering the den of ten hungry pirahna. It was a beautiful day, and given it was such, all students were outside enjoying their lunches, the student council president included. Surrounding her was a wall of drooling, giddy schoolgirls, all too eager to please. Natuski strode forward, her mission clear in her mind.

_'You can do this, you're the ice princess, or ice cold Kuga...whatever the hell people are calling you nowadays.' _Nasuki cleared her throat, and almost jumped back when all eyes were suddenly on her.

"Ara ara, I was wondering when Natsuki would make an appearance." As soon as these honey coated words were emitted, crimson met emerald, and Natsuki once again almost forgot why she was there.

'_Stop it you moron. You're acting like one of those obsessive little brats. Make eye contact, speak without stuttering. GO!' _Though Natsuki lived by these rules, they were not foolproof. "Uh...r-right..S-Shizuru, you left this at my apartment the last time you t-toutered me. I thought I'd d-drop it off since it seemed kind of important." Deep breath, pat yourself on the back. Job well done. Sorta. Shizuru then did all she could to stop from giggling outright at Natsuki's oh so cute sense of self control.

_'Oh Natsuki, do you even realize what you do to me merely by speaking? Your every action is the epitome of cute.' _Shizuru slowly dropped her hand away from her face when the giggles had subsided. "That was incredibly sweet of my Natsuki to do. Natsuki is so thoughtful, don't you agree Tomoe?" Sweet wasn't exactly the word the leader of Shizuru's obsessors had in mind. Irritating, intrusive, pigheaded. Those were more like it.

"Shizuru-onee-sama, wouldnt it have been more appropriate for Kuga-san to come when lunch was over? Or at least TRY to make an appointment to avoid interrupting our quality time together." Keep stroke level as low as possible. Appointment? Quality time? What the hell. "Listen you little brat. I dont need to make an appointment to see Shizuru. I'll come over whenever I damn well please. Free country here. And who the hell do you think you are, speaking for her?"

The smile Tomoe wore for show for Shizuru's sake suddenly dissipated, and all that was left was seething hatred. "Your turn to listen, delinquent. I have been nothing but kind to you, but this time you've gone too far. Do not use such a tone in front of Shizuru-onee-sama. I will not allow these brash actions to continue."

Vein throbbing in her forehead, Natsuki did all she could not to explode right then and there. Just kidding. She didnt try at all.

"You little piece of shi-!"

"Ara! Both of you stop this now. We are here to enjoy our lunches, and the beautiful weather that Kami-sama has bestowed upon us. My darling Natsuki. Thank you for bringing this to me. It was an incredbly kind gesture."

Natsuki upon hearing Shizuru's words softened immediately, and then remembered where she was. "Yeah. Ahem. Whatever Shizuru, just don't forget again, ok?" With one final glare at Tomoe, Natsuki was on her way.

Later on, inside Natsuki's head

_'Okay. So you MAY have overreacted. So she has a fan club devoted to her every word/step/action. Thats completely normal, right? I just wish...why can't she show some of that attention to me? NOT THAT I CARE OR ANYTHING. But...it would be nice. Oh...there she is now. I should...probably apologize. Or something.' _

Natsuki was about to call out for Shizuru when she heard another voice coming from the student council room. She walked quietly to the door and put her ear up to it.

"As I was saying Shizuru-san. The restaurant is this beautiful, very secluded place. Very romantic. I know you'll love it."

A light giggle was heard. "Ara, Reito-san. I know of your exquisite tastes, and have no doubt that the place you choose will be only the best. What time shall we go?"

Needless to say, Natuski was in shock. Shizuru and Reito together? Since when? And why wasnt she told?

"I'd say around 5 o'clock, if that works for you? I shall pick you up around then, and we will be on our way."

Stop gritting your teeth. Count to ten (one hundred if necessary). Unclench your fists, and observe the situation. Do not jump to conclusions. Keep stroke level as low as possible, and approach. Keep stroke level as low as possible. Keep stroke- AH FUCK THE RULES!

CRASH

Both members of the student council stared at the sight before them. The thing appeared to be Natsuki, but in complete disarray.

"Shizuru! We...we have to talk."

I do not own Mai-Hime. If I did, Tomoe wouldnt exist. This might be slighlty OOC, but it is now 4am, and I'm not sure if I care. Leave comments as to whether I should continue or not. Much love people.


End file.
